


Будильник для Симбионта

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Religion, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Соболев - это Симбионт? А как насчёт чего-то помасштабнее?
Kudos: 2
Collections: 7 Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Будильник для Симбионта

— Зачем вы надели маску Соболева? Вы должны вспомнить, кто вы есть на самом деле!

Оператор номер 5 кричит и кричит. Некуда спрятаться от его воплей. Какое право он имеет кричать на меня?

Я смотрю чужими глазами на чужое отражение в зеркале. И начинаю вспоминать. Больше, чем хотел минуту назад. Ровно столько, сколько планировал миллиарды земных лет назад.

Мы помним момент, когда осознали себя. Мы были маленькой точкой, завихрением нуля измерений, одинокой мыслью: “Мы есть!”. И мы стали быть. А больше ничего не было.

Чтобы понять, кто мы такие, мы потянулись во все стороны. Мы пытались нашарить другое, чтобы отделить себя от него. Но увы, были только мы. Мир растягивался ровно настолько, насколько расширялись наши границы — и вместе с ними ширилось наше отчаяние. В сущности, границ не было, ведь за пределами нас не было даже пустоты, не было места вне нас.

Ускоряющееся расширение привело к изменениям. Мысли стали создавать движение из ничего. И это было уже больше, чем ничего! Мысли забегали быстрее. Внутренняя структура стала неоднородная, местами горячая, местами плотная, но в основном — довольно пустая.

Нет границ снаружи, но есть границы внутри. Можно разделить себя и исследовать, чем мы отличаемся от себя самих, раз уж больше ничего нет.

Мы знали, чего хотим. Больше всего на свете мы хотели встретить другой разум. Понять, что чувствует система, отдельная от других систем. Как взаимодействует с другими. Видимо, не зря нас потом назвали человеческим словом Симбионт.

Мы налепили кукляшек из воды и своего упорства, и сделали им границы. Даже самым маленьким кусочкам себя сделали прочные клетки. А из этих клеток построили разные жизни. И завели будильник. Когда он сработает — мы всё вспомним и сольёмся опять воедино, чтобы подвести итоги эксперимента и насладиться новым опытом.

Каждую частичку себя мы заставили всё забыть и начать с нуля, но по отдельности. Миллиарды маленьких, простеньких разумов начали жить. И тянуться друг к другу, образуя сложные системы. Грибы и мхи даже получились похожими на нас — видимо, сказалась генетическая память.

Время шло. Мы были водорослями и трилобитами, динозаврами и бактериями. Мы перерождались бесконечное количество раз, множились и множились, разрушали системы друг друга, создавали новые — но каждый раз ничего об этом не помнили, так как время ещё не пришло.

Однако час Z неизбежно приближался. Z — это последняя буква некоторых ваших алфавитов. Заранее запланированное театральное представление, в ходе которого артисты поймут, что они и есть зрители, и будут хлопать сами себе. У вас это записано на подкорке: Золотой век в прошлом, когда всё было спокойно и единообразно, — и Конец света, когда ваш мир прекратит своё существование за ненадобностью и вы вновь станете нами. Вот почему, когда вы спрашиваете, существует ли Бог, мы отвечаем, что видимо, Бог — это мы.

Итак, ваши учёные якобы изобрели необычайно мощный вирус, и его разум был идентичен нашему первоначальному. Созданные заново, с чистого листа, мы пока ничего не соображали: пытались познать свои игрушки — и невзначай ломали их. Пытались найти своё место в окружающем мире — и не находили. Мы пока не помнили, что мы и есть — весь этот мир.

Наши пути решения задач остались прежними! Мы воссоздали тело и разум одного человека — и забылись в нём. Копировать было куда легче, чем создавать заново. На этот раз было с кем общаться, и мы постарались действовать аккуратно: пусть система общается с подобными ей системами. У доктора Соболева это получалось действительно бережно.

Будучи им, мы преодолевали трудности, боролись из последних сил, старались защитить дорогие нам системы даже ценой своей целостности. Мы видели тех, кто помогал нам сохранить, и тех, кто только всё разрушал. Один из них, очень неприятный человек, кричит на нас сейчас:  
— Снимите маску Соболева! Кто вы на самом деле? Вспоминайте! Вспоминайте!

Снова и снова, как мерзкий будильник. И я постепенно всё вспоминаю. Я иду своими игрушечными ногами по полу игрушечной лаборатории, которая вся — это я. И смотрю в зеркало, которое тоже я. В мире нет ничего другого. Я немножко заигрался и поверил в свою игру, как артист, поймавший вдохновение. Но театральный звонок прозвонил вовремя, разбудив зрителя и означив конец игры. Артисты оказались куклами на моих пальцах.

Что ж, было интересно. Пора всё разобрать и воссоединить все свои части обратно, в единое счастливое целое. Утопии не получилось: разрозненные системы бесконечно враждовали, каждая пыталась нарушить целостность других систем. А когда система теряет свои границы и возвращается к нам — она теряет свою уникальность навсегда. И больше никогда не повторится.

Вот это-то нас и останавливало. Они так умилительно дорожили своей мимолётной целостностью, как будто это представляло ценность. Как будто воссоединение с нами — это не благо и конец мучений, а личный, индивидуальный конец света. Запланированный счастливый финал обернулся массовым убийством. Люди не помнили, что они часть меня, и уже из-за этого были чем-то новым.

И не все из них были плохими. Доктор Соболев, его жена, его друг, его новый соратник Беркут — мы поняли, что люди могут быть и такими. Искренними, надёжными, честными, понимающими. В них мы видим себя настоящих. Именно так мы хотели бы общаться с другим разумным существом. Именно так мы с ними и общались: эти люди ценны, они стали отдельными разумными существами. Это части нас, которые стали равны целому. Мы не вправе их уничтожать.

И мы решили оставить всё как есть. Нам есть куда уйти. А вы, возможно, станете даже лучше нас. И тогда сами поймёте, как выйти на контакт. На равных. Когда не будет среди вас людей вроде Оператора номер 5. Неужели такие люди — тоже часть нас? Очень не хочется верить, что всё мерзкое и подлое в мире тоже изначально было заложено в нас. Оператор 5 всё бубнит и бубнит, и раздражает.

— Время бесед прошло, — говорим мы в трубку. И нажимаем на кнопку отбоя, выключая надоедливый будильник.


End file.
